


To Chance It

by Agent_24



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Fluff, M/M, Roses, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9743225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_24/pseuds/Agent_24
Summary: Anonymity is easiest anyways, isn't it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do this around noon today and yeah anyways this is really embarrassing so don't look at me

He kept his expression neutral. 

That was a talent of his, his poker face. It was usually reserved to mask his frustration during interrogations. Today, it was to save his hide from a tremendous amount of humiliation. 

What had he been thinking? 

Jesse looked just as sheepish as Gabriel felt, fidgeting in front of the commander’s desk even as he quite plainly struggled to retain his confidence. He toed at the floor, spurs jingling softly, cheeks plainly red, and in his hands, a rose just as scarlet. 

Gabriel propped his elbows on his desk, hiding his mouth behind steepled fingers. He locked his gaze on the rose, just so he didn’t have to meet Jesse’s eyes for the moment, then said, “You think I left it.” 

Perhaps it was because they were alone and behind closed doors, but Jesse didn’t bother hiding his body language. He faltered visibly, just for a moment, then looked determined and nodded firmly. “I know y’did, sir,” he said. Then, with more certainty, “I can prove it.” 

He pretended his heart wasn’t pounding, that heat wasn’t gathering underneath his collar. Jesse didn’t call him sir in private, or even in public half the time, and Gabriel wasn’t quite sure what that implied. “Is that right?” he asked, meeting Jesse’s gaze.

Jesse nodded, swallowed almost audibly. “It was in my locker, sir.”

Gabriel waited, not volunteering any information. Jesse chewed his lip for a moment, then added, “Our lockers have keypad locks. I’m the only one who knows my PIN, but every agent’s code can be accessed by a high ranking officer. And...well, Blackwatch bein’ small as it is, and you not havin’ a captain...” 

Gabriel paused, then let out a slow exhale of defeat and looked away.  _ Stupid .  _

“I knew it,” Jesse breathed, a little victorious and a little awed all at once. “I knew it. Hell.” He paused a moment, as if considering it, before his face lit up. “Hell, Gabe, you been lookin’ at me like that?” 

Gabriel looked up sharply, unsure of how to proceed. He hadn’t thought about getting this far (or rather, he had, but he’d figured he’d be on the receiving end of disdain). “Does it matter?” he asked carefully. 

“Does it matter!” Jesse exclaimed. “Does it matter, course it does, sweetheart, you shoulda told me.” He smiled, gaze falling to the rose in his hands before drifting right back up to Gabriel, tender. “Shoulda told me sooner, sugar. I coulda got you somethin’.” 

Gabriel sputtered, speechless, stomach flipping and breath caught in his throat. “You...wait-” 

“Didn’t take you for such a sap,” Jesse grinned. “A rose on Valentine’s, I’ll be damned.” He walked behind Gabriel’s desk and sat on the edge, brave again, then chuckled and murmured, “Aw, honey, look at you.” 

If Gabriel had to take a guess, he’d think Jesse was talking about the warmth in his cheeks. “Jesse,” he managed, “Isn’t this-” 

“What?” 

“Strange?” Gabriel finished, uncertain, almost shy. “For you.” 

Jesse paused, excitement stalled. “Why would it be?” 

“Because I’m too old for you.” 

“Now hold on,” Jesse interrupted, apparently insulted. “That’s my decision, ain’t it? Look here - you left me a rose, didn’tcha?” 

“I wasn’t thinking,” Gabriel admitted. He sighed and ran his fingers through his curls. “You know holidays-” 

“Make you a mite sappy,” Jesse interrupted. “And I’m glad for it, so unless you’re gonna go changin’ your mind on me, I ain’t gonna find it one bit strange.” He looked at the rose again, expression softening. “I didn’t get you anything,” he said, mournful. “Didn’t think you’d take to it.”

“I didn’t think you would, either,” Gabriel murmured, biting his lip. 

Jesse brightened. “But you chanced it,” he said eagerly. “Y’hoped somethin’ might come out of it.” 

Gabriel leaned back in his chair. “I might’ve,” he said hesitantly.

Jesse leaned forward, just a smidge. “Come on now, sugar, be straight with me.” 

“Kind of hard to do that and admit anything at the same time,” Gabriel tried, teasing and avoidant. 

Jesse barked a giddy laugh. “Honey, that was awful. Can I kiss you?” 

Gabriel’s brows shot up. For the briefest moment, he forgot to breathe. He’d thought of it in passing, while daydreaming, and sometimes while dreaming at night, but this was real and Jesse liked his rose and Jesse wanted to kiss him. 

“Yeah,” he answered lamely, almost immediate, and then Jesse was leaning over his chair. 

It wasn’t at all like he pictured, and that was alright. Jesse seemed just as nervous, just as skittish and equally eager. The cowboy almost seemed to tremble, or maybe he was trembling. Who could tell, who had time to care? There was a powerful flutter lighting up his belly, and the press of Jesse’s lips was so  _ soft _ . 

Gabriel hadn’t been sure he’d ever be kissed with that kind of tenderness. Blackwatch didn’t allow for it; passionate moments were stolen, few and far in between. Most were scared that each time would be the last among hectic schedules and dangerous missions, but Jesse was a different sort of wild and dangerous, too brazen for a real fear of death to take hold of him. Gabriel found it endearing, even though that recklessness scared the devil out of him sometimes, and he liked that Jesse kissed gentle too. If he had to pick a last, if he had to pick an only, he wouldn’t mind it being sweet as syrup and honey.

“Your mustache tickles,” Jesse murmured against his mouth. 

Gabriel’s cheeks flushed. Jesse laughed and said, “I like it,” kissed Gabriel’s top lip and added, “Shoulda told me sooner, sugar. I woulda jumped at it.” 

“I thought I was out of line,” Gabriel said softly. 

“Only if you go playin’ favorites,” Jesse teased. Gabriel liked the slow drawl of his voice. “When’s your next day off, sweetheart?” 

“Twenty-sixth,” Gabriel breathed, weak-willed. 

Jesse stood up straight again, still close but regrettably, not quite invading. “Lemme take you t’dinner,” he said, flashing Gabriel a smile. 

“Alright,” Gabriel replied, dazzled. 

“Alright,” Jesse repeated, pleased. He picked up his rose, took a whiff of the petals and looked at Gabriel with glittering eyes. “Thanks for the rose, angel,” he murmured, and swooped down to kiss Gabriel’s forehead before sauntering out of the office, whistling cheerfully. 

Gabriel pulled his hood over his head and tightened the drawstrings. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day? (/￣ー￣)/‥∵:*:☆*゜★。：：＊☆ idk i like romantically inept gabes


End file.
